1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have increasingly become important as a result of developments in multimedia technology. Accordingly, various types of display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting display devices, and the like have been used.
The organic light-emitting display device includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display device is a type of self-emissive display device that generates light in response to excitons, formed by the combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode, falling from an excited state to a ground state.
Because the organic light-emitting display device, which is a self-emissive display device, does not need a light source, the organic light-emitting display device can be driven at a low voltage, can be fabricated as a thin, light-weighted display device, and has many high-quality properties such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display device has long been considered as a next-generation display device.